


Bura Sapna

by shimi_shimi_koko_bop



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smol bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimi_shimi_koko_bop/pseuds/shimi_shimi_koko_bop
Summary: Karthik has bad dreams. Aman takes care of  him.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Bura Sapna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic for this fandom. I am so totally gone for this ship, it has taken over my life. I just needed to a write a super fluffy fic of these gay soft bois, so here you go. Enjoy!

Aman was lying on the couch, his nose buried deep in a book. He was so immersed in it that he didn't realize that it was 2 am and his boyfriend had fallen asleep beside him, cuddled up to him with his head on his chest. It had been a normal day for both of them, they'd come home from work, made dinner together, eaten it while watching whatever was playing on the television, and then Aman had proceeded to finish his book while relaxing on the couch when Karthik snuggled up beside him browsing and listening to music on his phone. There was barely enough space for the two of them on the couch. Aman had been absently stroking Karthik's hair while he read and the relaxing sensation had made Karthik sleepy.

Now Aman put down his book on the side table and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He looked beautiful as always in the dim light from the reading lamp. Aman gently removed the earphones from his ears along with his phone and put them away beside his book. He gently caressed Karthik's face.  
 _How did I get to be this lucky?_ He thinks. _Is this flamboyant idiot really mine?_  
Karthik is always so expressive with his emotions. He reminds Aman every moment of every day how wanted and cherished he is. He is the one who always says 'I love you' first, sings silly romantic songs and overdramatic dialogues that make Aman laugh, kisses him spontaneously when he is least expecting it, hugs Aman from behind while he is cooking or ironing his clothes.Aman, being shy and reserved doesn't show much affection. He mostly keeps his emotions hidden, not knowing how to verbalize them. But he doesn't need to. Because Karthik knows. Karthik knows he secretly likes those back hugs even though he pushes him away and pretends to be annoyed. Karthik knows when his 'Get lost' means 'Please stay'. When he attempts to make his favorite food(even though it turns out to be inedible), nags him to sleep on time so that he doesn't get a headache the next day,lets him sleep on his shoulder on long bus rides even though its uncomfortable, and a milllion other little gestures, Karthik knows its because he loves him. Karthik has studied every line and curve of Aman's face and body language. He can detect his feelings from the slightest change of expression on his lover's face. He can detect his emotions simply by the way he touches him. Sometimes when Karthik does something cute, Aman looks at him with so much love in his eyes that Karthik thinks he'll melt.

Aman contemplates falling asleep right there on the sofa as it was certainly very cozy and he didn't want to wake Karthik up now that he was sleeping as he had to wake up early the next morning. Aman placed a kiss on his sleeping angel's head and switched off the bedside lamp. He was in that place between consciousness and sleep when he felt something shifting. He opened his eyes to see Karthik moving and murmuring in his sleep.

 _Oh God, not again_. Aman thought. Karthik used to have recurring bad dreams about his father beating him as a child. The frequency had somewhat reduced after they had begun living together but it still happened at times.  
 _"No.no. I'm so sorry. Please don't.Please."_ Karthik kept repeating in his sleep while shifting restlessly.  
"Karthik, Karthik uth ja!", Aman said, shaking him.   
"Karthik!"  
Karthik woke up sweating and shivering after a few more shakes from Aman, who immediately pulled him into a hug and stroked his back, trying to calm him down with soft words.  
"Shhh, wo bas ek sapna tha Karthik", he said rocking him gently,"Shant hoja meri jaan, mai hu na tere sath, tujhe koi kuch nahi kar sakta." (Such words of endearment from Aman were only reserved for intimate moments when Karthik needed to hear them)  
Karthik held on tight to Aman and eventually stopped shivering and returned to normal.   
It broke Aman's heart to see him like this. His confident, strong, proud and passionate Karthik always overflowing with positivity reduced to a weak, quivering mess because of past trauma. He also felt incredibly honoured to be the only one allowed to witness Karthik's weakest moments; to be trusted so fully and completely and be granted access into the darkest corners of his psyche.  
He wanted nothing more than to erase those dark memories. At times like these he wished he could go back in time and rescue this helpless and scared child from his abusive alcoholic dad.  
Aman tugged gently at the back of Karthik's neck to get him to look into his eyes. Karthik reluctantly let go of the tight grip and faced him. Aman had both his hands on either side of Karthik's neck and stroked his cheeks softly with his thumb.  
"Theek hai tu?", he asked.  
"Tu mere pas ho aur me theek na rahu aisa ho sakta hai jaaneman?",replied Karthik with his trademark cocky smile.  
"Seriously puch raha hu yaar , mazak mat kar", Aman said, removing his hands from his face. Though he was annoyed at his boyfriend's goofy answer, he was also relieved to see that his jest was back; it meant he was back to his normal self.   
"Seriously to bol raha hu," he said with earnest eyes, all playfulness gone at the worried expression on his lover's face," tu mere aas pas bhi rehta hai to mere sare negative emotions gayab ho jate hai. Just poof. Gone. Just being around you makes me happy"  
"Par tujhe aise dekha nahi jata yaar",said Aman looking down.  
It seems it was Karthik's turn to comfort Aman now.  
"Amannn", said Karthik,"Please tu mere wajah se tension mat le. Jab tak tu mere sath hai, I'll be okay. Promise. You're my strength ,baby." With that he tilted his head up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. That finally made Aman look up and give him a weak smile. Karthik knew he wasn't entirely convinced, but it would have to do for now. They would work on this later. They would take care of each other.  
Karthik kissed him again, longer this time, and Aman kissed him back slowly. It was a sweet kiss with Karthik's hand on Aman's cheek holding his face at the perfect angle and his other hand holding Aman's. Their eyes closed, and all they knew in that moment was the soft feel of lips sliding against lips. It was Aman who broke the kiss first, before it started to get heated.   
"Chal so jate hai. Kal jaldi uthna hai na?", he said. Karthik pouted but he knew Aman was right. "Ji Maharaj. Jaisi apki aagya", he said with a playful bow. "Chal nautanki", said Aman, giggling. They made their way to the bedroom where they soon fell into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment! It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!


End file.
